Witch
Witches are people born with the ability to control the forces of nature and cause physical change in the environment through various means and supernatural abilities. They were once a populous species in Oz, though following prohibitions against magic, most witches were either massacred, imprisoned or went into hiding. History Witches were once a populous species in the kingdom of Oz, though following the latest war against the Beast Forever, the only other entity capable of permanently killing witches besides other witches, the practice of magic was outlawed by the new ruler of Oz, the Wizard of Oz, the man responsible for the defeat of the Beast Forever. Witches, however, were massacred and nearly rendered extinct, with many powerful witches throughout the kingdom dying in the war while the survivors went into hiding, due to the Wizard's new laws. It was also specifically stated that with the death of Mother South, the cardinal witch of the south, no more witches would be born in Oz, though this statement was not specifically explained. It is later explained by Mistress West that Mother South was in fact the mother of all Ozian witches. Before the laws against magic were created by the Wizard of Oz, the witches of the entire kingdom were governed over by four cardinal witches, the most powerful witches in Oz, linked to the four sides of the world. Following the laws against magic, these witches were mostly stripped of any political power they possibly wielded in the country during the time of King Pastoria, though Glinda, the cardinal witch of the north, does retain a certain amount of influence in the Wizard's court, having organized his council. Powers and abilities Witches possess a variety of different magical abilities, depending on their skills and position. They are capable of causing various changes in the surrounding environment through their inherent abilities and each witch's magic is unique to the witch themselves, which is one of the various reasons behind the cardinal witches' funeral ceremony that allows them to obtain their fallen sisters' spells and assume control over them. The magic of the witches is commonly referred to as the fruit of their tongue, due to the use of a specific language in the practice of witchcraft, known only to witches. The most distinguished ability of the witches of Oz is their limited immortality, allowing them unnaturally long life-spans while protecting them from any form of death besides death caused by a fellow witch, in which case the witch dies truly. Typology It would seem the witches of Oz are divided into four sub-sets just as their inborn language, Inha. Each kind has their own cardinal witch, the grand Witch that possesses far greater power. *Water - West *Stone - Glinda *Wind - East *Fire - Mother South Weaknesses Witches in Oz possess a form of limited immortality, which is based on the fact that witches can only be permanently killed by other witches, whereas when killed by a mortal being, they will be resurrected shortly afterwards. The Beast Forever is the only other known entity capable of permanently killing witches. Known witches *Aithne (deceased) *East (deceased) *Gann *Glinda *Laila *Mombi *Mother South *Nahara *Reesa *Ryenne *Sylvie *Tip (East's spells) *West Category:Creatures